When I think About Cheating
by dckveg
Summary: Written for 'I Should be Studying' challenge-When Holly asks Artemis if he has ever cheated on anyone before, what will he say? Would he ever cheat on Holly? Would she ever cheat on him? One-shot HxA Rated M for smut


_**When I think about cheating**_

**Hiya! I'm usually not one for starting stories when I have another one (or two) going, but I was reading some lovely fanfiction and came across this challenge and I couldn't get it out of my head. So, here is a little one-shot for **I Should Be Studying **from the challenge in her story **Artemis Knows**. So, hopefully you will enjoy! This is my first attempt at real smut, not just implied smut, so please critique me as needed. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything in this story except Patrick and Chloe.**

Eleven years. Eleven years since Holly had first kissed him in that god-awful gorilla cage in the zoo. Artemis didn't know that eleven years could go by so fast. He often thinks of that day as the day he truly realized his feelings for the woman who was now his wife. Five years ago, they had pledged their lives and love to each other. Seven years ago, when Artemis had been 18, or rather, when his body had been 18 (he had really been 21 because of that whole gone-in-Limbo thing), Holly had kissed Artemis for the second time after he decided to get off his high horse and confess his feelings for her. He also thinks of that day regularly and remembers it like it was yesterday:

_"Holly?" Artemis asked the elf sitting beside him on the couch in his study._

_"Yes, Artemis?" Holly had reverted back to using his full name, not just his mother's pet name, when she was taking him seriously. That didn't help Artemis' nerves one bit to know that Holly was fully listening to him. She put down the magazine she was reading on the newest Neutrinos available on the cushion next to her._

_Artemis put down his laptop where he had been, not trying to solve the world's global warming problem as it appeared to be, but instead thinking of that day four years ago when she had kissed him in the gorilla cage. "Holly, how would you define our relationship?"_

_"What?" Holly was caught off guard by his question, which wasn't such a rare occurrence anymore since she had been spending more and more time with the confusing genius over the last few years. _

_"How would you define our relationship?" Artemis reiterated his question, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. This was no time to be short with her. He inwardly smiled at his little pun. Focus, Artemis, he chastised himself. This is no time to be funny. He turned towards her so that he could see her face more clearly._

_"I-I guess I would call us friends, Arty."_

_"Just friends?" Artemis clarified._

_"Well, good friends. Best friends even." Holly replied still confused. "Why? What's this about Artemis?"_

_"Do you love me?" Artemis needed to know exactly how she felt before he told her about his feelings. He had always been that way and didn't think he would ever change that little fact about himself._

_"Of course I love you. You're my best friend, Artemis. Why wouldn't I love you?"_

_"No, I mean truly, deeply I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you kind of love."_

_"Am I in love with you?"_

_"Yes. Are you in love with me?" Artemis looked down at his hands, embarrassed to be asking her to declare her feelings (if she had any) before he did._

_Holly moved closer to him while evaluating her own feelings. She placed on hand under Artemis' chin and lifted it so that Holly could look into his mismatched eyes. _

_"Does this answer your question?" Holly asked quietly as she gently pressed her lips to his. When she broke the kiss, Artemis looked into her eyes that matched his._

_"Yes. Yes it does Holly. And I would like you to know that I truly and deeply care for you. I love and am in love with you Holly." Artemis stated. And then a thought occurred to him. "I thought you said my elf-kissing days were over?"_

_Holly smiled at his impeccable memory. "I lied. Now shut up and kiss me Mud-boy." _

_And Artemis proceeded to do just that._

Now, Artemis is 25 (or 28, depending on how you look at it), has a beautiful wife that he can't stop kissing, a house in Dublin that while is still lavish, is very homely, per Holly's request, and two gorgeous children who are now five years old and are in bed. Chloe and Patrick are already showing their father's intelligence and their mother's intuition even at their young age. But, this is not about them, but their parents, who are currently watching a little bit of television while their children are sound asleep in the nursery down the hall.

"WHAT?" Holly exclaimed at the television.

"Holly, dear, keep it down. The twins are asleep." Artemis quietly said. "Now, what's wrong?" He was on his laptop doing heaven-knows what instead of paying attention to the TV.

"Tom Felton and Emma Watson are getting divorced! Something about he was cheating on her with their maid."

"Who, Holly?"

"Honestly Artemis. I though you knew everything? Tom Felton played Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter movies and Emma Watson played Hermione. The whole movie series is only the twins' absolute favorite right now."

"Holly, do you honestly expect me to keep up with current pop culture? I have more important things to worry about. Like how our stocks are doing."

Holly sighed. Sometimes it was so tedious being married to a genius. A thought suddenly occurred to her as she was watching the news story unfold. "Arty?"

"Yes dear?" He didn't look up from his work on his laptop.

"Artemis. Look at me," Holly commanded. He put down his laptop and turned to face her.

"Yes Holly?"

"Have you ever cheated on someone?"

"Really Holly? This is what you drag me away from my work for? Trivial jealousy?"

"Artemis. I am not jealous. Just curious. And it's not trivial. I want to know if the great Artemis Fowl has ever cheated on anyone before."

"Well, have you?" Artemis countered.

"Yes. But let me explain," Holly quickly added as Artemis' mouth dropped. "When I was young, and I mean _really_ young, I was 'married' to Trouble Kelp. You know how little children to that. Anyways, I kissed another elf while I was 'married' to Trouble. He never found out, but I have always remembered that. But that's it, and it hardly counts. Now, answer the question."

Artemis looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Artemis refused to look at his wife. "Artemis really, I don't know why you're playing the modestly game now. I am the same person who licked marmalade off your chest."

"Yes I remember that. It was during our honeymoon and my toast that had the marmalade on it fell onto me. I do believe that it was at that time that the twins were conceived." Artemis smirked at the blush that crept onto Holly's face.

"Yes, but Artemis you are avoiding the question. Have you ever cheated on anyone?"

"Yes," Artemis mumbled.

Holly was surprised. "Oh? Anyone I know?"

"Yes. It was Minerva." Artemis had started seeing her shortly after he returned from the past with Holly. He had tried to use her as a distraction for his feelings for Holly, but it was no use. Artemis had kissed another girl under the mistletoe at one of his parents' social gatherings at Christmas out of curiosity to see if another girl besides Minerva could distract him. Artemis broke off the relationship with her shortly after that. He had decided that if he liked one girl, it was no use trying to hide his feelings under fake feelings for another. Artemis told Holly all of this and she received it all in silence.

"Holly, I've never cheated on you, save that one time with myself and you caught me. And I was thinking of you, you know that."

"Artemis, I don't think I can answer you right now."

"Holly, why are you so upset? It was one time when I was 14 years old. Blame it on hormones if you want. I would never cheat on you."

"Artemis Fowl, I don't want you in my bed tonight. I need some time to think about this." Holly got up and began to walk towards their bedroom when Artemis grabbed her arm.

"Holly, wait-"

Holly ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me Fowl." She stormed away and shut the door forcefully but quietly.

Artemis sighed in frustration. "'Women are meant to be loved, not understood.' Oscar Wilde was a smart man. And tonight, I am sleeping the guest room. What a wonderful way to spend a weekend. Way to go genius," he thought aloud.

The next morning, Artemis woke up slightly confused, which was very rare for him. As he thought through last night, he remembered why he was waking up to a purple guest room rather than his royal blue master bedroom. He rolled out of bed hoping that by some miracle Holly had forgiven him overnight. As he walked into the kitchen and Holly turned her back to him, the state of her feelings was evident.

"Good morning Chloe, Patrick," Artemis kissed each twin on the head as he made it over to his wife. "Good morning Holly."

"Artemis." Holly stated as she placed her piece of toast on a plate and went to help the twins with their breakfasts.

Artemis looked around for his usual coffee and toast with marmalade, but found none. He looked at Holly, who looked pointedly at the toaster and coffee pot. Artemis sighed in frustration. He hated to cook for himself, a card that Holly often played when they were fighting.

"Patrick, what's wrong with Mommy today?" Chloe stage-whispered to her brother.

"Don't you know? They're fighting." Patrick responded just as loudly.

"What's fighting?"

"That's when Daddy does something stupid and Mommy makes him sleep in the purple room."

"Oh."

Artemis smirked at the twins' exchange. Oh the joys of childhood. He decided to let Holly simmer for the rest of the day as he had other things to attend to. Plus, Holly was always unbearable after they fought if Artemis didn't give her at least six hours of pout time. So, after finishing his toast and coffee and placing his dishes in the sink to be washed later, he retired to his study to finish that world hunger problem he had been working on last night.

Later that day after dinner, where Holly had actually let Artemis eat what she had prepared, Artemis took it upon himself to put the twins to bed, whereas Holly usually did it. Chloe asked her father as she was put into her toddler crib if he and Mommy were alright.

"Yes, Chloe dear. Everything will be just fine. Daddy will fix everything. Just relax and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Daddy," the twins whispered as Artemis turned out the lights.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Artemis closed the door softly behind him and went in search of his still-simmering wife. He found her placing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, which gave Artemis an excellent view of her behind.

"Wow, Holly. Your bum looks excellent from this angle."

Holly jumped up surprised at his comment and spilled the liquid dish soap all over the front of her dress. "Artemis! I swear you will be the death of me one day."

"As long as I am with you, dear, I will gladly make that a promise." Artemis waited a beat for a retort before apologizing when he realized there was none coming. "Holly, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that the cheating story would upset you so much. I am deeply sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Artemis put on his best pout face for Holly.

Holly felt her resolve weakening with every second she looked at her husband. Every time he pouted like that she was like putty in his capable hands.

"Well…..alright. I forgive you."

"Thank you." Artemis walked up to Holly and gave her a chaste kiss in retribution.

"Ugh. I've got to get out of this dirty shirt." Holly started walking towards their bedroom while pulling off the offending garment. She tossed it into the hamper and started rummaging through her drawer in search of a clean pair of pajamas and started asking Artemis about how the twins cooperated in going to bed. When she asked him a straight question and he didn't answer, Holly looked up to see Artemis staring at her chest, which was hanging out of her bra at the moment. "Artemis? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes dear. Of course I am," Artemis replied, breaking out of his breast-induced reverie.

"No you're not. You're staring at my boobs again. Artemis, you never listen to me! It's always about my body!" Holly started on a rant that was sure to wake up the twins. So, Artemis did the only thing he could think of to shut her up: he kissed her. Holly leaned into his kiss, the argument clearly forgotten. Artemis ran his tongue over Holly's lips to part them. When she parted her lips to begin the tango between their tongues, Artemis couldn't help but think 'Score.'

Artemis slowly backed up until his knees hit their bed and sat down with Holly standing between his legs. Artemis took his hands which had been entwined in Holly's hair and ran them down her back and sides until he hit her bra clasp. Holly willingly shed her bra and gasped when Artemis broke the kiss to trail a line of kisses down her front until he reached her breast. She moaned and leaned into his kiss as he began to suck on her breast and massage the other one. Holly grabbed Artemis' head and held it to her. She gave out a little moan of disappointment when his mouth left her breast, but the moan soon turned to delight when his mouth found the other breast and gave it the same treatment. Holly reached down to kiss Artemis while tracing her hands down to his belt buckle. After she had unfastened it and the pants, she slowly took off his pants and boxers to reveal a straining erection.

"Well, someone's happy to see me," Holly commented as she knelt down. Artemis' laugh turned into a gasp of pleasure as her mouth closed over the tip. Artemis leaned back onto the bed as Holly worked her magic. She always knew what to do to make him as hard as stone.

"Oh gods, Holly. Don't stop," Artemis panted. He didn't think he would be able to last much longer at the rate she was going.

"Do you like that, Arty? Hmm?" Holly took a breather while continuing to pump him with her hands. "Tell me how much you like that."

"Unnhhhhh….." Artemis groaned. "I love that Holly. I love you, Holly." Holly suddenly stopped and got up off her knees. Artemis let out a whine of dissatisfaction. "Not fair, Holly. I always finish you off."

"This is punishment from yesterday, Mud-boy." Holly took off her slacks and panties and climbed on top of Artemis who had scooted back farther onto the bed. Holly bent down and one by one unbuttoned his shirt at an agonizing slow pace. She placed a little kiss on each inch of flesh she uncovered. At last, Holly finished with the shirt and tossed it off the bed. "Now, are you ready for me?" Holly said, her voice as husky with desire as his reply was.

"Yes, Holly. Oh gods, yes."

Holly slowly lowered herself onto Artemis with a sigh of relief. She could only keep her own desire at bay for so long and that dam was quickly being flooded. Artemis waited for Holly to begin the rhythm, as was the custom when she was on top. Whoever was on top was in control for that round, and therefore controlled the pace. Any deviation from that would guarantee another argument. Artemis' train of thought turned into a cry of relief when Holly began to move slowly up and down on top of him. Artemis began to move with her and they continued their rhythm with the silence only being broken with the occasional moan or groan. When Artemis began to feel that oh-so-familiar buildup inside of him, he began to move faster and with more intent to his motions.

"Holly," Artemis panted, "I'm so close!"

"Me, too," Holly responded and began to move with his faster motions. Finally, Artemis felt Holly's walls tighten around him and he felt his final release and collapsed onto the bed. Holly fell on top of him panting just as much as he was.

"I definitely think that make-up sex is the best kind," Artemis said after he regained his breath and the ability to think coherently.

Holly playfully hit him on his arm. "Any kind of sex with me is the best kind," she replied. Holly rolled off of Artemis and tucked herself under the blankets to stay warm. Artemis joined her and after they had cooled their heated bodies, Artemis softly kissed her, which quickly turned into another passionate tango. Artemis was slowly moving his hand down Holly's body to start another round when there was a small voice at the door.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Chloe said frightfully. "I had a bad dream."

"I'll take care of this, dear," Artemis whispered to Holly. "Go back to bed, Chloe. I'll get you some water and be there in a minute," he said louder. Chloe left to do what her father had said. Artemis gave Holly another kiss and rolled out of bed to find his boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed and put them back on. "I'll be right back."

Artemis stood up and jumped a little when he felt a pinch on his butt. He turned around to see Holly giving him her best come-hither look with a devilish smile on her face.

"Hurry back."

Artemis nearly ran out of the room to get Chloe the water and put her back to bed. He almost cried out when Chloe asked him to tell her a story. Artemis told her the shortest story he could think of, and almost ran back to his room. He quickly shed his boxers and grabbed Holly and began kissing her. 'Yes,' he decided, 'sex with Holly is definitely the best. I would never cheat on her, even if my life depended on it.'

**So, whatcha think? Like I said, this is my first challenge and first attempt at anything remotely close to smut…..so please review on what you think! Thanks so much!**


End file.
